


WWE on Facebook 2

by CannibalHolocaust



Series: WWE on Facebook [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Batista's boobs, Crack, Gen, PWP, Silly bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalHolocaust/pseuds/CannibalHolocaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin Bras, Bubble Wrap and narcissism... it's beginning to look a lot like WWE on Facebook is back again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WWE on Facebook 2

**Trish Stratus** Today is a most glorious day. I have officially christened my Boobs. On the left we have Steve Jobs and on the right Richard Branson. I am so proud. –wipes tear-

 **Kelly Kelly** On the topic of boobs: Batista is in dire need of a bra.

 **Batista > Kelly Kelly **I worked hard for my muscle! I DO NOT HAVE BOOBS!

 **Kelly Kelly > Batista **They sure giggle like boobs...

 **Kelly Kelly** Like this comment if you think Batista needs a bra.

*John Cena likes this*

*Jeff Hardy likes this*

*Trish Stratus likes this*

*CM Punk likes this*

*Edge likes this*

 **Batista > Edge** Shut up Edge your chin needs a bra >.>

 **Edge > Batista** For your information my chin DOES have a bra.

*Golddust likes this*

 **Batista > Edge** O.O

 **Goldust > Edge** Does it have frills?

 **Edge > Goldust** Of course it does! Do you think me classless? I have class out the ass... unlike some people.

 **Goldust > Edge** ….Are you claiming I don’t have class? Because I can assure you my bra is as frilly as yours.

 **Edge > Goldust** ..I think we are going to have to compare bras.

 **Goldust > Edge** … Locker room at 10:15….be there or be....classless.

 **Kelly Kelly** WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP STEALING MY CLOTHING!!? D:!

*Jeff Hardy likes this*

*Shannon Moore likes this*

*Goldust likes this*

*Edge likes this*

 **John Cena** Ffff my back is killing me.

 **Randy Orton > John Cena** nAcksholli dat is impossibru, Yer back does not gots no armies or leggies so It can’t not attacks you. *grin*

 **John Cena > Randy Orton** ….Orton, you’re a spastic. -_-

 **Randy Orton > John Cena** …More importantly, I’m YOUR spastic :D So deal with me.

 **John Cena > Randy Orton** You ain’t my problem to deal with, I left you in a box hoping they would send you to China.

 **Randy Orton > John Cena** Man, best trip ever, I had THE best dumplings.

 **Yoshi Tatsu > Randy Orton** YAY! Dumpring!

*Randy Orton likes this*

 **Randy Orton** became a fan of ‘Dumplings Bitch!’ **Click here to also become a fan!**

 **Steve Austin** has posted a location Chilling in my beer pool are you there to? **Click here!**

 **Steve Austin** Updating my status from my iPhone….like a boss.

 **Miz > Steve Austin** Like a BoWWss. --> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NisCkxU544c

 **Steve Austin > Miz** I’m The BoWss!

 **Miz > Steve Austin** You da BoWss!

 **John Morrison > Miz** I shat on Debra’s desk.

 **Miz > John Morrison** Like a BoWss?

 **John Morrison > Miz** Like a Boss! *slips on sunglasses*

 **Matt Hardy > Lita** I can’t believe you turned me down!

 **Lita > Matt Hardy** Dude! You proposed to me with an Onion Ring!

 **Matt Hardy > Lita **ALL LOVE IS BEAUTIFUL!

 **Brian Kendrick** I King Kendrick take this bubble wrap castle as mine!

 **Paul London > Brain Kendrick** Not so fast your majesty. I am here to plunder your booty!

 **Brian Kendrick > Paul London** *unsheathes his bubble wrap sword* Do your worst.

 **Paul London > Brain Kendrick** Bubble wrap cannons aiming…FIRE!

 **Brian Kendrick > Paul London** ….How dare you. BY THE WRATH OF THE BUBBLE WRAP UNDERLORD! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! Mark my words…I will have revenge.

 **Karma** Has purchased a bag of Maltesers and Is putting to test the ad. So far no luck. KICK YOU LITTLE BASTARD KICK!

 **Cody Rhodes** I am about to get my pubes styled any suggestions?

 **John Cena > Cody Rhodes** Ewwwww!

 **Cody Rhodes > John Cena** Ewwwww is not a style Johnathan. *eye roll*

 **Mark Henry > Cody Rhodes** Mmmm, Sexual Chocolate likes himself a good solid bush , yeeeah.

 **Cody Rhodes > Mark Henry** That is just NOT Dashing.

 **Justin Gabriel > Cody Rhodes** Dude, go ask your Twitter followers. You are destined for the perfect answer.

 **Matt Hardy** I LIKE THE PENIS!

 **Jeff Hardy > Matt Hardy** O rly?

 **Lita > Jeff Hardy** Message from Matt. Get off my facebook Jeff -_- What did I say about going on my facebook?

 **Jeff Hardy > Lita** …That I could do it whenever I wanted to..?

 **Lita > Jeff Hardy** Jeff….I have changed my password 9 times….how do you keep getting in!?

 **Jeff Hardy > Lita** >:D Haw

 **Cody Rhodes** is in a relationship with **Cody Rhodes**

*Cody Rhodes likes this*

*Cody Rhodes likes this*

 **John Morrison > Cody Rhodes** HOW DID I NOT THINK OF THAT!? D:

 **John Morrison** became a fan of ‘John Morrison’ **Click here to also become a fan!**

 **Matt Hardy** updated his **about me:** ‘I lyk Peniour’

 **Lita > Jeff Hardy** JEFFFFFF!! >:@ wgjrijgpreihg


End file.
